ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon, Justice League, Avengers, Autobots, TMNT, He-Man: Heroes Unite
The Shadow is devouring the worlds, Eternia is revealed to be the cause, because the Shadow devours only one thing that can rip the universe apart.............................. Secrets! He-Man, The Turtles, The Avengers, The Justice League, The Teen Titans, and the Autobots must band together to stop this plague, with the help our favorite Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu! Plot He-Man realizes it is secrets that is devouring his world, He is contacted by the Sorceress that she has payed the price for secrecy from her daughter and all of Eternia, before she fades from Existance, she tells He-Man that Castle Grayskull is the source of the Shadow since Secrets had been kept there! In another World, Batman is shocked that the world is dying and Robin also looked out and see that Arkham Asylum had become a mountain, Batman contacted the league to find out what in the world is going on! Martian Manhunter is uncertain. The Villains such as Lex Luthor was concerned about this and talks about it to the Legion of Doom! In the Turtles World, Splinter gets a vision and sees the Shadow devours all that the Turtles cared for, and calls his sons about the vision! In the Avengers World, Odin calls Thor and tells him to Warn the Avengers about the Shadow's coming and to destroy their worlds in one night when it arrives! On Cybertron Optimus Prime senses the coming Danger and alerts the Autobots and even the Decepticons about the Shadow. In the World of Pokemon, Ash's Pikachu gets scared and sense the presence of the Shadow! Ash after Pikachu had that Scare that night had a nightmare about a Goldent Man/Dragon coming from withing the Shadow after Ash! but when Ash woke up he ended up seeing the Turtles above him, Misty shrieked at first, and Brock couldn't believe that he is seeing humanoid turtles! Then the Turtles were shocked when they seen the Autobots which were Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Arcee! All were shocked when they seen Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, and Hulk! Then see He-Man coming out of the Shadows! Then Splinter was very confused about this team up! Batman came and explained that a Zeta Beam picked them up while they were not looking, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Superman himself came in the Cave to explain the Shadow is getting bigger! Meanwhile Luthor calls Megatron about the situation, Then they call villains such as The Masters of Evil, The Foot, The Decepticons, The Legion of Doom, and even revealed that Megatron is more willing to stop the Shadow before anyone else does! Cast Clancy Brown - Megatron, Lex Luthor, Ben Grimm/The Thing, Triceraton captain Steven Jay Blum - Batman, Prof. Birch, Tracey Sketchit, Wolverine, Shredder, Ultra Magnus Rick D. Wasserman - Thor, Martian Manhunter Nolan North - Raphael, Bumblebee, Prince Adam/He-Man Tara Strong - Wasp, May/Raven, Max Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Man-At-Arms, Solomon Grundy, Charizard, Leatherhead, Abomination Jennifer Hale - Arcee, Wonder Woman, April O'Neil, Teela, Delia Ketchum Robin Atkin Downes - Baron Zemo, Green Lantern Jeff Bennett - Splinter, Prowl, James, Utrom Scientist Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, Gambit, Michaelangelo Rino Romano - Captain America, Cyclops John DiMaggio - Skurge the Executioner, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Thrust, Jarvis Kevin Grievoux - The Shadow Kevin Michael Richardson - Baxter Stockman, Hun, Tankor/Lugnut, Mammoth Cree Summer - Cheetah, Blackarachnia, Latias, Bumblebee (female), Johanna James Arnold Taylor - Mechanek, Leonardo, Nick Fury, Balder, Mirror Master Corey Burton - Odin, Giovanni, General Immortus, Brain, Ratchet, Brainiac Kari Wahlgren - Dawn, Enchantress, Jean Grey Brian Bloom - Brock, Casey Jones Kevin Sorbo - Superman, Bizzaro Michael Dorn - Black Manta, Omega Supreme Hynden Walch - Misty/Starfire, Sorceress of Grayskull Khary Payton - Cyborg, Jazz, Heimdall Scott Menville - Robin, Bumblebee (Autobot) Travis J. Gould - Man-Dragon, Starscream, Iron Man, Red X, Ash Ketchum